


Acrylics

by CardboardMoose



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboardMoose/pseuds/CardboardMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time Kio felt Soubi's hands in his hair, long fingers teasing through the soft strands, he thought he'd imagined it."<br/>For OneSentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acrylics

**#01 – Comfort**  
Kio was glad Soubi had Ritsuka, because he needed someone to hold him through the darkness - but why was there no-one to comfort _him_?

 **#02 - Kiss**  
It was little more than the suggestion of lips-on-cheek, but Kio felt his heart jump anyway.

 **#03 - Soft**  
"Sou-chan, your hair is so _soft_!"

 **#04 - Pain**  
Kio hated inflicting pain, but Soubi needed it, so he shut his eyes and raised his hand anyway.

 **#05 - Potatoes**  
Soubi was a good cook, and there was nothing better than bumping hips with him as they peeled potatoes at the sink, in anticipation of a meal.

 **#06 - Rain**  
They ran together through the storm, laughing and hand in hand, barely noticing the water soaking through their clothes.

 **#07 - Chocolate**  
"Sou-chan, look, I got chocolate-flavour!"

 **#08 - Happiness**  
One evening, they'd gotten a little carried away; now, sides aching, they looked at the splotches of paint all over each other's skin and burst into fresh hysterics.

 **#09 - Telephone**  
"Dammit, Sou-chan, answer your phone, you _promised_ , you bastard!"

 **#10 - Ears**  
He'd given his to Soubi, of course; how could he not?

 **#11 - Name**  
Kio didn't know why, but the name carved into Soubi's flesh gave him a sick feeling in his stomach whenever he looked at it (so he closed his eyes).

 **#12 - Sensual**  
Soubi's brush caressed the canvas, and Kio had to look away, suddenly uncomfortable.

 **#13 - Death**  
The day after the funeral, Kio broke his paintbrush in half, and didn't pick it up again.

 **#14 - Sex**  
It was nigh-mindblowing, and even better once the amount of alcohol required for it to happen had dwindled down to nothing.

 **#15 - Touch**  
For the first few weeks, it took nothing more than their fingers brushing as Soubi handed him a brush for Kio to turn bright red.

 **#16 - Weakness**  
Soubi's hand on his back, pulling him in further, and Kio felt weak; he clung to Soubi's shirt to stay upright, and felt it overwhelm him.

 **#17 - Tears**  
"I'm not crying - I'm _not_!"

 **#18 - Speed**  
A friend had had some at a party, and Kio had contemplated it...until Soubi's contemptuous gaze made him cringe away, and back to sobriety.

 **#19 - Wind**  
The butterflies looked as if they could fly off the canvas, borne upwards by some enchanted wind, and Kio could not be more envious if he tried.

 **#20 - Freedom**  
Though Kio would never admit it to Soubi, he was a little glad Seimei was dead - at least now, Soubi could live for himself (if only, if only).

 **#21 - Life**  
Life was too short, too fleeting, so Kio vowed to live it as fully as he could; starting, of course, with finally getting his hands on Soubi.

 **#22 - Jealousy**  
Kio watched Soubi and Ritsuka, heads close together and murmuring, and felt something stab at his heart like a blade.

 **#23 - Hands**  
The first time Kio felt Soubi's hands in his hair, long fingers teasing through the soft strands, he thought he'd imagined it.

 **#24 - Taste**  
"Sou-chan, this tastes weird...what the hell _is_ it?"

 **#25 - Devotion**  
"I'll be with you 'til I die," said Soubi, and Kio could only stand and watch and hurt as Ritsuka nodded his acquiescence.

 **#26 - Forever**  
It wasn't a forever thing, and both of them knew it; but living for the moment had its advantages.

 **#27 - Blood**  
"Kio, have you...have you got any bandages?"

 **#28 - Sickness**  
Kio had never been so sick in his life, but Soubi's hand was cool on his forehead, and his voice soothed the feverdreams away.

 **#29 - Melody**  
Kio couldn't sing to save his life, but the alcohol and the offer of karaoke had been too good to resist, and anyway, he had someone in the audience to sing for.

 **#30 - Star**  
Oh, but Soubi burned brighter than any star, in the cold of the night.

 **#31 - Home**  
It was empty beer cans, and half-finished projects, and odd earrings, and paint trodden into the carpet, and it was the two of them, and it was _perfect_.

 **#32 - Confusion**  
"I...Sou-kun, do you...I mean, I want...mmph!"

 **#33 - Fear**  
Soubi sometimes came back with bruises, or cuts, or just with a terrible weariness about him; and then one night, he didn't come back at all, and Kio thought he'd die from the fear.

 **#34 - Lightning/Thunder**  
Neither of them feared storms, so they sat with their faces pressed to the window as lightning turned the world white.

 **#35 - Bonds**  
Soubi kept rope in the closet, and Kio knew it was only a matter of time until he brought the subject up; to be honest, he wasn't dreading it at all.

 **#36 - Market**  
Kio sulked as they wandered through the market - this was _stalking_ , for heaven's sake! - but he followed Soubi anyway.

 **#37 - Technology**  
A beginning: "Um, Agatsuma-san, could I...could I have your cell phone number?"

 **#38 - Gift**  
"Sou-chan, you...you painted this for me?"

 **#39 - Smile**  
In the weeks after Seimei's death, Kio thinks he would give anything to see Soubi smile again.

 **#40 - Innocence**  
Of course, Kio had had boyfriends before, but not like this, _nothing_ like this.

 **#41 - Completion**  
Sometimes, Kio despaired of Soubi's inability to actually finish a project on time; and then he remembered what Soubi was doing _instead_ , and felt much better.

 **#42 - Clouds**  
A languid cloud of smoke flowed from between Soubi's lips, and Kio had to bite his tongue, hard, to maintain some self-control.

 **#43 - Sky**  
Sometimes, Kio thinks they could be butterflies, and fly away together into the deep, deep blue.

 **#44 - Heaven**  
A fresh canvas, a brush, and Soubi pressed to his back, guiding his hand.

 **#45 - Hell**  
Soubi wouldn't look him in the eye, and then Kio saw Ritsuka's earless head and wanted to scream.

 **#46 - Sun**  
Kio tanned, but Soubi burnt; neither really cared, as long as they had an excuse to have fun with the suncream.

 **#47 - Moon**  
"Let me paint you in the moonlight."

 **#48 - Waves**  
Kio giggled as the waves lapped at his toes - and then shrieked when Soubi pushed him in headlong.

 **#49 - Hair**  
Kio, who spends a _fortune_ on lotions and potions to keep his hair looking good, may never quite forgive Soubi for letting his own dry naturally into perfection.

 **#50 - Supernova**  
They were burning much to brightly, and it could never last, but - just for now - they would cling to each other and let the world explode around them.


End file.
